Best Anniversary
by Dark Cascade
Summary: The sequel to 'Scarfs and Coffee'. WARNING INSIDE! Teen One year later. Summery inside. New version People! Beta-d by spncsifreak. I dont own.
1. Celebrate

**Sequel to Scarves And Coffee.****  
Okay, let's clear some things up. Mimi DOES live downstairs. She and the boys are friends. This happens one year after the last story ended.**

**Thanks and happy reading.  
Remember, Kids, this is the NEW version. Don't get confused.  
Love you. : DD  
**

**--Roger--**

All of our friends are in our loft.  
Well, when I say our friends I mean: Collins, Mimi and Mo.  
But tonight was different.  
Maureen has new girlfriend, Joanne. Mark says she's okay, so I have to go with that.  
Collins has a new... umm... boyfriend? Girlfriend? I think girlfriend. Her name's Angel.  
We hit it off right off the bat. That's good.  
Mark really gets along with Mimi. We started talking to her after she hit on Mark in the hallway a couple months ago.  
I think it's the 'I-didn't-live-up-to-my-daddy's-dream-for-me' complex going on there. It helps them bond.

"Babe, you want some more?" Mark asked, holding the vodka bottle poised to pour it into my glass.  
Oh yeah, did I mention we are all getting drunk off our asses on Christmas Eve? Fun, right?

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He chuckled and said.

"Roggy, you're already drunk!" Nevertheless, he poured me more.

That's how we carried out our night. Eventually, everyone went to different places. Mimi went home. Collins and Angel fell asleep in his old room, and Mo & Jo went to our room.  
We were on the couch. I never fell asleep. But Mark was breathing evenly on my chest.  
It's our anniversary today. He thinks I forgot.

"Happy Anniversary, Marky boy." I chuckled," You thought I forgot. Nope. I love you too much to forget." I smiled down my boyfriend.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Roger." Mark said sleepily.

"Baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I said.

"It's okay. I was awake. That was cute, you know. The whole little speech." Mark smiled up at me.

"Thanks. So, what do you want to do today?" I said after a few moments of Mark tracing patterns on my still-clothed chest.

"As if you don't already know!" He said quickly.

"Well then. Know I do." I made a move to get up. Bad idea.

**--Mark--**

He tried to get up. Which, in my position, isn't good. I nearly fell! Nearly.

"Falling for me?" Roger looked down at me

"Rog. Please. No stupid comments before I actually wake up, please!"  
He tried to drop me onto the couch, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

"Mark. The only reason I'm getting up is because I don't want anybody to walk in on us. Again." He whined.

"The only reason they walked in is because _someone_ forgot to lock the door." I rolled my eyes and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Go wake the Village!" I said. Roger didn't move. He just looked in my blue eyes and called out to the empty living-room.

"Guys! Unless you want to come watch Mark and I have hot anniversary sex, I suggest you get your asses out of the loft."  
You could hear shuffling almost immediately. Joanne, Collins, and Angel came out quickly with their eyes covered. Maureen, being the perv she was, _wanted_ to see the sex my very, very sexy boyfriend was talking about. So she barely crawled out of our room.

"Wow, Pookie. I could cut the sexual tension with a fork. How long have you been depriving our boy here of his will to live?" She squeaked.  
To be honest, Roger and I haven't been having sex all that much lately...

"Mo." Roger warned, not looking away from me.

"Oh, it must have been a while!" Maureen was being practically dragged out.

"Maureen. Out. NOW!" I said, closing my eyes unconsciously at the last word.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone." The brunette left the room.

Rogers never had quick reflexes. But somehow the _second_ Maureen closed the door he pounced at me.

His warm mouth was attacking me with small, sweet kisses.

**--Roger-- **

I pulled Mark off the couch and to his feet. I tripped over something on the floor, and he somehow gained control.  
Mark has an odd... how do I say... quirk about him. He seems to remember _every single_ one of your spots. The places that make your squirm, writhe, moan, beg, plead, and (if you're in the position to) grovel. I don't have any idea how the hell I got my arms to do anything, but I grabbed my filmmaker's scarf on the way to the door.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"I told you it would come in handy. You know that our headboard squeaks?" I winked. He got it.  
I, again, don't know how far between the couch and our bedroom is, but it seemed like an eternity .

Mark..." I groaned several times.

He finally got us to bed.

"Too. Many. Clothes." I said. He caught what I meant and went for my pants.  
He cursed the medal button holding my jeans up. I slapped his hands away and worked on my pants. Then turned to his. And then the fun began...

--

Note - **No Scarves were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. **


	2. Note

**Yes...It's new...anybody who read the new Scarves and Coffee knows this..So I'm not going to explain. Go read that first!**

**Love y'all.**

**DC**


End file.
